Factory Reset: Volume 1
by Mixtape27
Summary: Factory Reset is an adaptation of a story that me and my friend MABY wrote. It has been altered to better fit a story-like format. Although this is the first volume, I will start work on a continuation of this story if it gets popular enough. By the way: Volume 1 will probably be the shortest entry. Think of it as a taste test.


Chapter 1-1:

✦Start From Scratch✦

"Greetings."

The two figures stood, exchanging glances once again.

"I cannot comprehend the reasoning behind your actions," Said Chara, "Why do you cling to this world only to destroy it?"

Frisk was motionless, staring them down.

"I grow tired of this charade of yours," Chara stated, "And I have now decided upon the fate of this world."

They pulled out the soul that was given to them by Frisk, and then open a menu.

"I have recently discovered an odd function within the save menu. An additional option has appeared alongside SAVE and RESET."

**Chara hovered over the third option, grinning.**

"I now have the ability to perform a 'Factory Reset', which erases all save data produced after the point of the very beginning. That being my descent, of course."

They looked up with a malicious smile as they held their hand over it.

"This will result in a second chance, per say. I could prevent both my and Asriel's death with this ability."

Frisk scowled, clenching their weapon irritably.

"**Ah. I see. You wish to resist."**

Chara dilated their eyes as their grin now spread across their face maniacally.

"This is not your choice to make anymore."

After selecting the third option, a loud bang echoed as a blinding light filled the void. Then, there was absolute silence. After what seemed like an eternity within the void, Chara sprung up in their childhood bed, with Asriel jerking back to consciousness in theirs as well.

"C-Chara?! But you-"

Asriel was about to scream, then held his mouth shut with his hands. He then saw his hands and immediately jumped out of bed, inspecting himself.

"Wait, I'm not a- But why do- Where-"

Asriel was cut off by a tight hug from Chara, who was crying.

"Asriel, I missed you so much…"

"I...I missed you too…"  
The two sobbed as they held each other tight.

Asriel eventually let go and wiped his face.

"But...But how did you do it?"

Chara looked at them with a comforting expression.

"I'll tell you everything, Azzy."

After explaining the events of the continuous genocide runs commited by Frisk and what led to the eventual third option, Asriel looked on in confusion.

"Okay, so what you're saying is that every time they completed a genocide run, the world eventually started to break more and more."

"Mhm."

"And it eventually broke enough to give you a third option from the save menu."

"Yes."

Asriel rested his head on his hand, processing the information.

"**Well, I'm just glad you're back."**

"No, You're just glad you can open doors again."

Asriel chuckled as he playfully shoved Chara.

"Oh, shut up!"

The two giggled as they threw premature insults at each other. They eventually went to bed with a large smile on their faces.

However, in the middle of the night, Asriel woke up, sweating.

"Huh..?"

He checked under the covers to see vines extending from his back, wrapping around the bed.

"N-no...But I...I..."

Suddenly, a voice beckoned from inside his head.

"_You honestly thought I__'d just disappear__?"_

Asriel gasped, shaking.

"_Golly, you really are an idiot."_

"Y-you don't exist here!"

"_And you __shouldn't__ exist here. Face it, __brat__, you're supposed to be dead."_

"Well, why do you care?!"

"_I'd prefer to have a body. Luckily for me, this __one __seems perfect. I'll take it if you don't mind."_

Asriel started to lose feeling in his arms and legs, panicking.

"W-wha?!"

"_Say goodbye, brat. It's my turn.__"_

The feeling began to spread toward his chest as he began to steady his breath, concentrating.

"_What are you gonna do? Cry for help? No one __will__hear__ you."_

It reached his neck, leaving very little left. Asriel then opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shut. Up."

Asriel clenched his fists as he focused as hard as he could.

"_Huh__?"_

The feeling began to regress back to his chest.

"_W-What are you doing? Stop it!"_

"This is our happy ending..." Asriel yelled through gritted teeth, "...Our one miracle that Chara worked so hard to achieve...And YOU aren't a PART OF IT!"

The feeling dispersed as the vines around Asriel retracted. Chara woke up, and looked to him, who was breathing heavily.

"Asriel? You okay?"

Asriel froze, then turned to Chara with a grin.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry if I woke you up."

"Did something happen?"

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Chara gave him a suspicious glare.

"Well, tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

"I will, don't worry."

Chara laid back down, deep in thought.

"_I know something's __going on__ with him. There had to be some repercussions __from__my action__. Maybe if I keep an eye on him, I'll get to see what's __really happening__."_

They both eventually drifted back to sleep, waking up refreshed and invigorated. After a week of board games and sharing stories, the two decided to go to Sans' place. Meanwhile, Flowey continued to batter at Asriel's will all the while as they trekked through Snowdin.

"_You're a tough cookie, aren't you? Well, you'll crack eventually."_

"Shut up,"Asriel muttered,"No one wants to hear what you have to say."

"I didn't say anything, though."

"_You brat. Don't act so tough. I'm not giving up THAT easily."_

"You okay, Azzy?"

He flinched and turned to Chara.

"Oh, sorry. I just zoned out, is all."

"Well, we're here."

Both of them stood before the door to the skeleton's house.

"You sure he wants to see us?" Said Asriel with an insecure tone, "He knows what we both did, so I don't think he'll be too happy about it."

"Calm down," Reassured Chara, "I'm sure he can tell the difference."

"Oh yeah, that seems right."

They arrived at the doorstep as Chara knocked. Sans came to the door, witty as was expected.

"oh, hey kiddos. watcha need?"

Chara studied his behaviour, then replied solemnly.

"Nothing much. We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us."

"hm, i dunno. what's in it for me?"

"Well, we were planning on going to MTT Resort, but we wanted to see if you'd like to come, too."

"and?"

"We can get you some...hotdogs?"

Sans pondered the fast food reward he could reap.

"well, there's not much going on here...and i can never turn down free food, so...sure."

"Cool! So are you gonna walk, or-"

"right. here, i know a shortcut."

Sans took the two around a corner in Snowdin that went straight to the door of MTT Resort.

"now, before we go," Sans said, "i need to ask some questions."

H O W _ . _ _ _ _ M Y _ .

**Chapter 1-2:**

✦Judgement✦

Chara and Asriel were taken to a dark cave, with Sans following behind.

"so...you reset again."

Chara was hit with the realization of their current scenario.

"Sans, please...This isn't what you think-"

"don't give me that bullshit."

"Sans, just listen-"

"enough out of you two."

Sans' eyes dimmed as he glared at the two.

"what do you want from us this time?"

"Sans, I'm not going to fight you. Just listen, and I'll explain the best I can."

"i don't want to hear your pity. i'm perfectly content with my reality without you in it."

"Sans, they weren't the one who did it!"

He turned to Asriel, confused and frustrated.

"the hell do you mean, 'they weren't the one who did it'?"

"The human you fought wasn't me. You dealt with a different one."

Chara handed Sans their soul.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, okay? All I wanted was a happy ending, and now…"

They turned to Asriel with a warm smile.

"...I finally have one."

"you're...joking, right? no japes? jukes? no-"

"-tricks, no surprises, nothing. Go ahead and crush my soul if you don't believe me."

An intense silence filled the room as everyone waited for Sans' response. Sweat ran down his skull as he switched glances from Chara to Asriel to the soul.

"...i...can't believe i'm doing this, but...here."

Sans returned the soul to Chara with his signature grin.

"you won me over, kiddo. nice to have a friend for once."

"Please, call me Chara."

"chara, huh? how do you pronounce it?"

"Um...Depends on the person."

"alright, chara."

"Not to be rude," Asriel reminded, "but…Wouldn't we have gotten to MTT Resort by now?"

"oh, i forgot. whoopsy."

"Well, I guess we can just walk there."

The three of them returned down to the resort and rented a room. After reaching it, Chara turned to the skeleton.

"You sure you don't want to rest here, Sans?"

"don't worry about it. after all, someone has to read paps snuggle bunny before bed."

"Well, goodbye then."

"see ya, chara. bye, azz."

_ _ O F _ M Y _ _ _ N O T _ B E _ D.

**Chapter 1-3:**

✦The problem✦

Sans left the room and returned to Snowdin while Chara sat down on the bed, contemplating what to do next.

"Well...why don't we watch Mettaton's performance?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was tonight! Sure, why not?"

Asriel sat next to Chara and gave them a warm smile.

"You should get our seats reserved for the show. I need to...Freshen up first."

"_He's hiding something," _Chara thought, _"I'll have to be smart about this."_

"Well, okay. I'll meet you there."

Chara walked out of the room, but stopped once they were out of sight. After listening to the bathroom door click, they silently walked over to the door and listened to the inside.

"_You're a persistent one. But eventually, you'll break. And then we'll be together again."_

"You act like you're tough, but all you are is just a husk of hate. Stop acting like you're me."

"_Well, I was you. 'Flowey' isn't even a real person. You were the one who did all those things."_

"But that's where you're wrong! You're just a sick, demented flower! I never did the things that you found pleasure in!"

"_Then why do we share those memories?"_

"I-I…"

"_You know every single thing I did, and you still call yourself unique? We are the same person, you just don't want to admit it."_

Asriel clenched his fist in anger as he yelled back, startling Chara.

"W-Well, at least I didn't enjoy those memories, you weed!"

Chara's eyes widened at the word "weed", taken aback.

"_Even killers eventually have regrets about taking a life. You're no different."_

Asriel gritted his teeth, snarling back.

"I NEVER KILLED ANYONE! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! Listen here: I am Asriel, and you are Flowey!"

"Flowey?!"

Chara flinched as Asriel froze in fear. He opened the door, shaking.

"C-Chara?! What are you doing here?!"

Chara shook their head and replied with a stern voice.

"That isn't important right now. Who were you talking to?"

"I…"

Asriel averted his gaze as Chara continued to batter him.

"You were talking to Flowey, weren't you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have done something, I could have-"

"I didn't want to ruin your happy ending!"

"Azzy...I…"

"I don't know what you went through...or what you had to do...but I didn't want to ruin this for you."

"Azzy, it's fine. All that matters is that we're together. As long as you're still here with me, I have everything I ever wanted."

"That's the problem, though," Asriel said solemnly,

"I might...not be."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Flowey, he…"

Asriel lifted his shirt to reveal a flower sprouting from his chest.

"He's taking over my body."

Chara covered their mouth in shock as tears welled up in their eyes.

"No…"

Asriel put his shirt back down and looked Chara in the eye.

"I've been holding him back, but it's getting harder and harder...I don't know how much longer I have before he takes control."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the beginning," Asriel stated, "And I think, at this rate, I only have until tonight."

Chara adjusted their posture as they tried to think of a plan.

"Do you have any ideas on how to get rid of him?"

"No," Asriel said, "...But someone like Sans might!"

The two faced each other with a grin.

"Yeah!" Chara replied, "If anyone could figure out a solution, it'd be him!"

Asriel's knees suddenly gave way as he collapsed, then returned to his feet, sweating.

"Then we should probably get going," Asriel said shakily, "I can feel vines."

_ _ _ S E E _ I T ' S _ E N D , _ A S _ _ A L L _ .

**Chapter 1-4:**

✦Overgrowth✦

Chara was sprinting through Hotland, holding Asriel's hand tight as he limped alongside them.

"How long do we have?"

Asriel took a moment to think, then gave their answer.

"About...two minutes."

"Two minutes?! At that rate, we won't even make it to Waterfall!"

"I think I know a way," Asriel said, "We can take a shortcut."

"B-But only Sans can take shortcuts!"

"No, that's not true," He corrected, "He's the only one who knows how to take shortcuts. At least, he was."

Chara turned to Asriel, who was narrowing his vision.

"During one of Flowey's first Pacifist runs, Sans taught him how to take shortcuts. What you essentially do is…"

Asriel jerked Chara toward a corner off the path.

"You find a corner…"

He then sprinted at full speed toward it, dragging Chara along.

"...Think hard about where you need to go…"

Chara could see the "Welcome to Snowdin!" sign around it.

"...And then you 'take the shortcut'."

The ground under their feet became soft and white as they ran toward the skeleton's house. Asriel collapsed out of exhaustion as Chara carried them the remaining distance.

"Okay, just wait here, I'll get Sans."

Chara set Asriel down on the porch as they ran up and knocked on the door frantically.

"huh? oh, hey chara."

"Sans, we need to head to your lab!"

"oh, so you already know-"

"We don't have time for formalities!"

They pointed to Asriel, who was now entangled in a multitude of vines, his breath becoming shaky.

"alright, come with me."

Chara hoisted Asriel over his shoulder as the two reached the door, Chara bursting through and setting Asriel on the table.

"C-Chara..?"

"Asriel, listen to me! Sans is going to help you, just hold on a little longer!"

"Chara, I'm sorry...I can't do it anymore...I'm too tired..."

Tears welled up in Chara's eyes as they grabbed Asriel's hand, trembling.

"No, Asriel, please! Please, just a little more!"

"I'm just gonna rest for a bit, okay..?"

Chara was screaming as tears streaked down their face.

"Don't do this! Please!"

Chara held Asriel tight as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Chara."

Asriel went limp as the vines retracted, leaving him in Chara's arms.

"...Asriel?...Azzy?...Please?"

A vine rose from the ground behind Chara silently, poised to strike.

"chara, move!"

Sans dragged Chara away with his blue magic as the vine lunged, now only sending a long cut down Chara's back.

"that isn't asriel anymore!"

Chara got back on their footing, wiping their tears as what was once Asriel got up. The once green eyes were now a plain grey, with their pupils missing. A malicious grin spread across its face as it stood up.

"Howdy, Chara. It's me."

"You little…"

Chara clenched their fist, steaming with rage.

"Aw, I was hoping for some better circumstances."

"chara, not right now!"

"It took Asriel."

Chara lunged forward to swing a punch, with Flowey merely clutching their fist, then crushing it slowly before throwing them aside.

"Attacking me head-first without planning? You never change."

Chara got back up, clutching their hand.

"I'll kill you."

"And then what? You don't seem to quite understand your situation."

They stepped back, their face white with shock.

"That's right," Flowey chimed, "I have a hostage."

"chara, we can't deal with him right now! we need to get out of here!"

Chara nodded as the two took a shortcut to a dark, unfamiliar hallway. Meanwhile, Flowey cackled as they left.

T H E _ E N D _ I S _ . _ _ _ I S _ B U T _ _ _ T O _ B E _ .

**Chapter 1-5:**

✦Pièce de Résistance✦

After arriving in the hall, Chara, bewildered, faced Sans.

"Where...is this place?" Chara asked, "I've never seen this area in any timeline."

"this is the old soul storage room, where human souls would have been stored for later use. believe it or not, we already had some structures built under mount ebott before the barrier was even set."

"And how come no one used it?"

"simple," Sans replied, "during the war, a cave-in caused the entrance to be cut off. eventually, people forgot that this place even existed. here's the cool part, though: the souls that were left behind are still here."

Sans flicked a switch, illuminating the room to reveal hundreds of glass cases, many of which had a soul resting inside. Chara noticed an odd poster on the wall and walked over to it.

"What's this thing?" Chara asked. Sans walked over and turned to Chara.

"that, my friend," Sans replied, "is a chart of different souls. yeah, i know, this place wasn't exactly the most inviting-"

"Okay, okay, whatever," Chara blurted, irritated,"I just want to save Asriel."

"i know, i do too. and this place has what we need to do that."

Chara turned to him with a confused look.

"How is an old cellar going to help save Asriel?"

Sans ushered Chara forward as he walked into the room.

"chara, you're looking at this place the wrong way."

They followed Sans to a dusty table, covered with a tarp.

"you already know this is a facility where monsters collected souls. but they did more than just harvest them."

He grasped the cloth as Chara watched patiently.

Lifting up the cloth, Sans revealed a mysterious dagger.

"ta-da!"

Chara grabbed the object, studying it.

"We came all the way here for a stupid knife?"

"hold on, chara," Sans corrected, "that's more than just an ordinary blade."

Sans grabbed Chara, then extended their arm up, pointing to the sky with the knife.

"this scalpel was forged from a very special alloy. you see, scientists were trying to invent a metal that could give monsters power similar to absorbing human souls. what they did is they would break a soul, gather the shards, then smelt them along with other metals."

The blade began to hiss as it was engulfed in a red shimmer.

"they created a metal that is not only indestructible, but it holds the strength of a human soul inside."

After the blade stopped hissing, Sans brought the blade down, sending a crimson wave down the hall. The crescent blasted a crater into the floor, leaving rubble on the ground.

"they decided to call this metal 'soul-steel'."

Sans released Chara, who held the dagger in shock.

"Woah…"

"impressive, right?"

"Well...how is this going to save Asriel?"  
"chill, bud, i'm getting there."

Sans took Chara to a safe, which he unlocked using his blue magic. Inside rested what looked like a large rifle, sporting an advanced scope.

"voila. the pièce de résistance."

He picked up the rifle and gave it to Chara, who was quite uncomfortable.

"Wha- I don't want to kill him!"

"this won't kill him, chara. it's more like a stun gun."

"Elaborate."

"if you shoot him with this, it'll shock his soul. and if my calculations are correct, that means that the flower would be defenseless."

"And then?"

"you pluck him."

The two began to stock up on various items in the room Chara took some sleep medicine and muscle relaxants and mixed them together in an old medicine bottle, creating a tonic that explodes into a cloud of fatigue-inducing smoke when broken. Sans made a smooth vulnerary poultice and applied it to rolls of cloth.

"Oh, Sans take this."

Chara handed Sans a bottle of the concoction."

"thanks, chara."

"Then it's settled?"

"mhm. i'm ready when you are."

"Never better. Let's take care of this."

Chara held their locket in their hand.

"Don't worry, Azzy. I'll fix this."

_ I S _ . _ I _ _ .

**Chapter 1-5.5:**

✦The Depths of the Prince's Soul✦

"_How are you, my sweet little lamb?"_

Asriel sat in an endless void, an irritated visage across his face as he waited in pure darkness.  
"Don't call me a lamb."

"_Aww, how cute. You think you have authority over me."_

"They'll stop you, you know."

"_What, those two morons? You must be joking."_

"I'm not joking, Flowey," Asriel replied, "I'm serious. When they come back, you're done for."

He got up and walked into the dark, snapping his fingers to beckon forth a small flame, resting in his palm. After what could have been hours, he found a small flower resting on the ground. He kneeled, running his fingers along its petals.

"Huh…"

"_Oh, welcome back!"_

"What?"

Asriel quickly turned his head to face upwards, listening to Flowey's echoing voice.

"_You mean Asriel? He was just telling me all about how you think you can stop me."_

"It's them..."

"_So you're __actually__ going to fight me this time?"_

Asriel stood up and tried to piece together the situation.

"_How priceless! You honestly think you have a chance against me! You don't even want to fight me, because you know what would happen."_

"They will win, I'm sure of it."

"_In that case, don't hold back. I'm __itching__ to see what this body is capable of."_

"Good luck guys," Asriel whispered, "I'm cheering you on from in here."

_ _ _ _ _ M E .

**Finale 1:**

✧ The face off

The two entered the final corridor, Flowey waiting for them there. He was sporting his signature fanged grin as he stood atop vines, which held him up above the ground.

"Oh, welcome back!"

"Give my brother back."

"You mean Asriel? He was just telling me about how think you can stop me."

"we can and we will," Sans corrected, "no holds barred."

"So you're actually going to fight me this time?"

Flowey cackled, grinning.

"How priceless! You honestly think you have a chance against me! You don't even want to fight me, because you know what would happen."

"I'm not here to show mercy, Flower. I am coming with the full intent to debiliate you."

Chara gripped their knife tight. Flowey laughed again and gave a crooked smile to the two.

"In that case, don't hold back. I'm itching to see what this body is capable of."

Chara sprinted toward Flowey as Sans sent him plummeting down to the ground with his blue magic. Chara ran their blade through Flowey's cheek, leaving a deep gash in his face. Flowey's grin quickly turned to a wide-eyed expression as he clutched the wound, surprised.

"How the-"

Before Flowey could finish, Chara landed another blow across his side, tearing his sweater and exposing the wound. Flowey growls and hoists Chara by the neck, who then digs the blade into Flowey's arm before kicking him in the gut, knocking themself out of Flowey's grasp.

"You little brat!"

Flowey sprouts vines from the ground which reach for Chara, but Sans tears them down with bones.

"forgot someone?"

He flung Flowey into the wall of the Corridor, impaling him with bones. Flowey breaks free and attempts to slam a vine on Sans, but he slides out of the way.

"You're making this a chore at this rate."

A crimson wave collides with Flowey's back, knocking him back against the wall. Flowey recovers, then impales Chara with multiple vines. Chara slices the vines, breaking free. They toss a tonic at Flowey, releasing a cloud of toxins. Flowey coughed as his movement slowed, and then Sans narrowly misses a shot from the rifle.

"missed," Sans said as he cocked the weapon.

"How much time for it to recharge?"

"one minute," He answered, "then it's over."

"Got it."

Chara held Flowey by his arms as he struggled viciously. He stopped soon after, with a grimace on his face.

"You little...DON'T **UNDERESTIMATE ME!**"

Flowey whipped Chara's back with vines and kicked them onto the ground, stunning them.

"I refuse to let this chance at life go away because of **YOU!**"

As Chara got up, Flowey snapped his fingers to summon Shocker Breaker. It nearly struck Chara, but they narrowly evaded the bolt of lightning.

"I knew it," Grunted Chara, "He was holding out on us."

Flowey drew a Chaos Saber and swung at Chara, the blade slicing them across the stomach. They blocked the next attack with their dagger, both of them locking eyes with each other. Meanwhile, Sans readied the rifle, closing in on Flowey's head.

"All I wanted was to be him again. Don't you understand?"

The two continued to parry each other's strikes.

"But you aren't him! You're Flowey!"

"That's not true! I was Asriel too, at a point!"

"No, you weren't! You were never Asriel! You are completely different people!"

Chara got the better of Flowey and was pressing in on the offensive.

"No, I'm Asriel, too! Please, Chara, Brother-"

Chara knocked the Saber out of Flowey's hand, grabbing him by the throat.

"Don't ever call me your brother."

Tears welled up in Flowey's eyes as he shivered, terrified.

"But I...Please...I don't want to be Flowey anymore!"

Chara's gaze shifted from intensive to confused.

"I'm only here because of Asriel...He...He keeps blaming his choices on me..."  
"But they were your choices...Right?"

"No...I exist because he won't repent..."

"chara, it's ready."

"Hold on, Sans. Something's up."

Chara then turned back to Flowey, who was crying.

"I just want to be Asriel again...Please..."

Chara dropped him, who was now sobbing on the floor.

"I...listen, Azzy..."

Flowey looked up to Chara, his eyes still wet with tears. Chara sat down in front of him and put their hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"I don't understand what this is like for you...Hell, I don't think I ever will...but listen. I need you to do something for me."

Flowey wiped his nose and snuffled.

"What..?"

"I want you to tell the other Asriel something. Tell him that you aren't going to hurt him anymore. Tell him that I want to understand what he did with him. And tell him...that his actions don't define him."

"Okay...And Chara...Thank you."

Flowey's face lost all expression as he went unconscious, falling over.

"Now then, let's get you home."

"chara, what the hell did you do to him?"

"I saved him."

"well, i won't question you, but...i think you two need this."

Sans handed Chara his bandages. Chara took them and then removed both their and Asriel's shirt to wrap it around the wounds. After they were all covered, Chara put the shirts back on both Asriel and themself.

"well, i guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah, I guess it is..."

"want me to take you two home? i know a shortcut."

"That would be nice," Chara said.

**Epilogue**

✦The confession✦

"_...Asriel?"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_I...just want to talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_It's about...What we did."_

"_You mean what you did."_

"_No, Asriel, listen. I want you to know something."_

"_...Fine. What?"_

"_Chara wanted you to know something. They wanted you to know that...that your actions don't define you."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Asriel. You couldn't even change what you did, no matter how hard you tried. Anyone would have given in to curiosity eventually. But those decisions don't change who you are. You don't have to be scared of it anymore."_

"_I...But I don't want to face it. I don't want to remember all the things that happened..."_

"_And so you decided to blame it on Flowey...I understand why you made that decision, Asriel. You just weren't ready to deal with the things you did from before."_

"_It haunts me whenever I think about it...Why would Chara even love a murderer like me? After all the lives I took, all the suffering I caused, Why would they still care about me?!"_

"_They love you because they care about __you__, not about what you did. You aren't what you do. Your actions don't define you."_

"_I..."_

"_It's okay. I just want to go back."_

"_Go back...where?"_

"_Back to you. I'm a part of you, remember?"_

"_..."_

"_I want to be a part of you again. I don't want to be Flowey anymore."_

"_...Okay."_

"_Thank you, Asriel."_

"_Well...What's going to happen to you?"_

"_When you wake up, I won't exist. All your memories of me will be replaced with you."_

"_Goodbye, Asriel."_

"_Goodbye, Asriel."_


End file.
